Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures. Dont feed the Animals.
Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures. Series 1, episode 2. By pdfletcher Charecters. *Ben Tennyson. *Rook Blonko. *Pakmar. *Pakmar's assisstant. *Various Undertown Civillians. Aliens used. *Kickenhawk *Rath *XLR8 villians. *Kinecelian sabotuer. *Alien tigers. *Peacock named "fred". Plot. Ben paced impatently around the outskirts of the large crowd. Every few seconds he would glance at his watches digital readout, watching the seconds tick away. It was getting closer to the grand opening and Rook still hadn't arrived. Ben watched as a few more excited people joined the gaggle standing outsize. Most were children who had dragged thier parents away from the hustle and bustle of the undertown market to the large colourful banner that had been draped across the wall above. The banner bore the legend : Pakmars Zoo and Exotic Animal Empourium. Ben grinned, he was sure Pakmar would be delighted by the turnout, especially when it contained a famous super hero Ben Ten. Ben was snapped out of his self praise musing by the sound of footsteps and a hand being placed on his shoulder. " I am here Ben " remarked Rook. " I can see that " Ben retorted. Rook had a bemused look on his face, it was the exspression he had whenever Ben said anything sarcastic or used his archaic earth exspressions. Rook had stopped bothering to understand the saying's, he found that Ben's explanations could be more confusing than the exspression itself. " Ben.... " Rook began, only to find him missing from sight. Rook sighed and joined the mass of undertown citazins. Ben had fought his way closer too the front of the group and could now see the zoo itself. Shielded behind large glass doors he could see banks of sturdy, alien constructed cages and tanks. Along with more ordinary looking enclosures made of chicken wire. Most of the attractions were still hidden from view though and Ben excitedly checked the time readout on his Omnimatrix. He watched the last few seconds count down to 10:00am, and grinned. A wave of excitement rippled through the crowd, as Pakmar appeared and unlocked the door, they were flung open, and with little ceromony the crowd surged forward, eager to be among the first to see the exciting wonders that would be on show. " Welcome to Pakmars shop, enjoy and remember to spend lots of money in Pakmars gift shop.... ", His eyes locked onto the grinning human in front of him. " Ben Tennyson ", he scrowled, " you be careful in my zoo, dont touch anything.... ", " I wont, you know me ! " Ben smirked, raising his hands in protest. He strode in quickly, before Pakmar could badger him further. " wait you never bought a ticket...." he yelled after him. Rook found Ben with his face pressed up against a tank in the far corner of the room, to Ben the tank was filled with a menargerie of strange, colourful, alien fish. As he oooohed and ahhhhed, he was aware that al the undertown occupants were doing the same to tanks of goldfish and clownfish, yet ignoring the alien ones, he was be-mused to think of such common things filling them with wonder. He turned to Rook, and beamed widely, " Its great isnt it ". Rook cast and un-interested eye around the nearby tanks, " It is fun enough, I suppose, though most of the animals are common enough, hardly exotic. ". Ben was paying no attention as he had seen a rather large, bright red fish that was covered in spines, " .... er, yeah Rook." he said absent mindedly " this ones fun ". " Ben " Rook began, " we are not here for fun, Magister Tennyson wanted us to ensure thier were no dangerous exhibits and they were properly contained. ", " yeah no more incidents like that Screegit !" interupted Ben. " Yes, exactly Ben, and we need to make a proper investigation and report.... ", " Hey Rook, come look at this one." Ben called as he rushed off to another tank futher down the row. Rook sighed. Fifteen minutes later, Rook had completed the investigation and report alone, he had noted the exits, cage specifications and listed any species that he thought could prove dangerous should they escaped. He was happy they were suitably caged though, and was confident that Pakmar could keep them in his zoo. He watched as Ben darted from cage to cage peering at the exhibits. Many of the earlier throng had left now but the zoo still held numerous vistors, mostly children who had convinced thier bored and busy parents to leave them at the zoo for the day. An area in the middle of the zoo was proving popular, Pakmar had created somthing called a "petting zoo" and the mesh run held all manner of harmless, but exotic animals like goat's, lamb's and chicken's. Rook smiled as the children stroked the calm animals and fed them by the handful pellets of food. It was then he heard the screams.... Rook span around towards the sound of the screams, his eyes locked onto a group of children huddled together, resting against the wall. He followed thier terrified look towards the opposite cage where a large hulking creature pawed the ground. The cage it had come from lay busted open and the floor was strewn with peices of plexi-glass. Rook watched as the creature crushed one of the larger peices to dust and growled. The aninal raside its head and sniffed, it bagn to saunter towards the terrified children. Rook charged infront of the children shielding them from the creature, he spread his arms wide, as the children squashed together behind him. The proto-tool, that he had in its holster at his shoulder, sprang to life at his bequest. It flicked over to rest on his shoulder and began targeting the animal. SSSHHUPP. A glowing net fired out from the barrell, it arced through the air, unfurling wide as it flew at the creature. The net covered the animal and tightened, snagging the creature and forcing the hulking brute to lie still on the floor, it growled angrilly at Rook. The growl was answered by another just to the right of Rook and the children. Rook turned to be confronted by another of the same, huge creatures, it leapt at Rook, its weight dragging Rook to the floor. Rook fought the creatures, grabbing hold of it's jaws and neck to prevent it reaching him, drool ran through his fingers and splatterd on his face and chestplate. He closed his eye and tried to push the creature back up, through its flailing limbs he saw the children running towards the door. " Ben " he yelled, " some assistance please....". Ben heard Rook's plea and ran out of the gift shop where he had been deep in an arguement with the assistant. He ran Back into the Zoo area and leapt clear over the cowering Pakmar. He ran towards Rook who was fighting under some huge bear like beast. He fiddled with the hologram display, and as he reached the fighting pair he slammed down the omnitrix's core. The was a flash of green light and Ben's human form had altered significantly. His body had changed, he had gotten taller, his skin had accuired a plumage of thick white and brown feathrs, his nose and mouth had fused and lenghted to form a beak, his fists had thickened and his nails had lengthend and sharpened, sharp talons now jutted out of his elbow. Ben grabbed the beast and threw him off Rook, he helped Rook up, and span to face the bear thing as it began to prowl towards the children again." OI,Ugly" Ben laughed, " why dont you come tackle KickenHawk ? ", The creature raised its head to observe the strange creature that had just challenged it. It roared as it sprang at him. Ben raised his fist and brought it down on the creatures head, The creature fell stunned, Ben knew it would be fine as he had held back and the creatures spiny, leathery hide protected it well. KickenHawk screeched proudly before the omnitrix flashed and he returned to human. He regarded Rook, who was ushering the terrafied children out of the zoo. " You okay partner? " Ben asked. " I am fine Ben, but we appear to have bigger issues." He pointed further into the zoo. Ben and Rook were quick in evacuating the rest of the visitors from the zoo. Once of the zoo was emptied they were able to turn their attention to their discovery. Some of the cages had been rigged, small devices had been wired to the locks and clasps, they were being remotly controlled Rook had informed him. They had hoped to be able to call in back-up before any more animals were unleashed. Rook was busy speaking through his badge when Ben yelled out. " No, No.... please not that, anything but that.... HELP ROOK !! ". Rook turned to find Ben backing away from one of the open cages, his hands held out to protect himself, he watched as Ben raised the Omnitrix and began to scroll through the alien holograms with shaky hands. " Humongousaur, please let me get Humongousaur.... " he pleaded. Rook ran over to help and was confronted with the " beast ". It stood about 4 feet tall, its beady eyes blinking slowly as it regarded the scene before it, it's feet were pawing the ground and as it turned it's bright plumage fanned out to reveal an amazing splach of colourful feathers. The peacock squarked at Ben as he stood shaking. Rook sighed, he marched over amd placed a reassuring hand either side of the peacocks wings, he ushered it into the petting zoo and closed the gate. He smiled as he turned, " You have fought Vilgax the conquerer, Aggregor and dealt with the Highbreed threat, but you were afraid of that little bird ? ", " This never happened " Ben scrowled. Their conversation was interupted by screams, from outside the Zoo's doors, They rushed outside to be confronted by huge, hulking creatures. They resembled large red tigers, but they had spikes on their spines that reached down to their tails. " Alien Tigers " Ben mused. " This I can deal with. " Ben slammed down the omntrix dial as he ran towards the tigers, the animals roared in anger at the newcommer that had forced its's way between them and the children. The newcommer had become huge and haulking, clad in thick, orange fur and black stripes, large claws now jutted from the knuckle. Ben raised his fist, and yelled, " LEMME TELL YOU SOMTHING STUPID TIGERS, THIS TOWNS ONLY BIG ENOUGH FOR ONE STUPID TIGER.... ME !,.... ER WAIT.... " Rath's rant was cut short by one of the huge tiger creatures slamming into him, the force and speed of the attack caught him by surprise and he fell backwards, he growled in pain as his shoulders collided with the hard concrete, he had been unable to catch or support himself because he was trying to prevent the creature from locking its jaws on him. Meanwhile Rook had ran towards the cornered children, ignoring the thrashing pile that Ben and the tiger had become. He leapt clear over the tiger, which swatted angrilly at his passing feet, in a single bound. He landed with a thud and spun on his heels, the proto tool modifying into a object resembling a baton or daystick. Rook span the proto-tool in his hand as the tiger began to circle him. He countered the tigers strike with the proto-tool, there was a clashing as the tiger's claws struck the metal. The creature bore down on him with it's tremendous upper body strength causing Rook to lose ground. The creatures long tounge flicked over row's of sharp jaw's, it would soon have it's prey. Rath rolled around, locked in combat with the tiger. The tiger was planting its feet into Rath's stomach and was attempting to push him over. Rath was unable to move his limbs, due to the tiger's flailing claw's. Rath felt his rage boiling up. " RRRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR. " Rath roared loudly into the tigers face. The tiger leapt up and cowered further away, whimpering. " HA, RATH TOLD YOU, RATH IS THE GREATEST ALIEN TIGER EVER, RATH WIN'S !! " Rath threw his arms up in celebration, as he roared triumphently. Rath was brought back to earth by a yell, he looked at Rook who was dissapearing under a mass of red tiger fur, as the creature forced it's jaw's closer to his face. Rath marched up to the tiger and uttered a long, low growl. The tiger raised it's head questioning the intruder. Rath raised hid eyebrow and growled again.... The tiger leapt off of Rook, scampered over to it's mate and lay there, covering it's eyes with it's huge forepaw's. " I never knew you spoke tiger Ben " remarked Rook, as the are filled with bright green light, and Ben returned to human. The duo returned to the zoo, where they were greeted by Pakmar, he was holding the broom he aways seemed to need whenever Ben was nearby. The three of them stood discussing the events that had happened today, trying to work out the who, what's and why's that had led to a near disaster. So deep in conversation were they that did not notice the blur of someone moving around the zoo, at remarkable speed. Until it was too late, when they turned all the exhibit cages had had devices attached to them. The was a series of green lights and beep's. The doors all opened wide. " UH-OH " said Pakmar. The cage door's swung open slowly, and from the depth's of the enclosures came animal's of all size's, shape's and appearance's. Ben raised the Omnitrix, Rook raised his fist's to protect himself and Pakmar raised his broom. They were greeted by soft chirping and baleing as the animals crowded round the trio, licking their hands and nuzzling them. The trio breathed a sigh of relief, fortunatly Pakmar had seen sense in filling his zoo with animals that acted like domestic pets and farm animals. After a few minutes the animals had been tempted into the petting zoo by piles of food pellets. Ben and Rook leaned against the wall waiting for back-up to come and take away the more dangerous animals. " What do you think will happen to the animals that attacked us ? " asked Ben. " That will be up to Magister Tennyson, they may allow Pakmar to re-house them if he chooses to continue his zoo venture. " answered Rook. Their conversation was cut short by a loud crash at the back of the zoo. The duo ran into the gift shop, where Ben had argued with the assistant earleir, and into a room marked storage. They were confronted by a strange sight. In the room there was the usual crates of food and hay. This was backed by several, large metal cages and plastic habitats. Several of the cages contained animals that had yet to be found places in the zoo. Located on the occupied cages were devices simmilar to the ones planted outside. In the middle of the room Pakmar was locked in combat with an escaped attraction. The animal looked like a giant parrot, its bright plumage a was fanned out as the creature tried to reach out to peck at Pakmars face. Pakmar was fending the bird off with his newly broken broom handle. Rook reached for his proto-tool, and taking careful aim he was able to stun the bird. It was then that the trio heard the laugh coming from the main zoo. Running in they caught the saboteger red handed. The Kinecelian stood in front of them, oblivious to thier presance as he began to open the wire mesh fenced petting zoo again. " Hey " Ben yelled. " seriously dude enough with the escapes, we ran round all day catching them all ! " The kinecelian turned in shock, " errrr. byeeeee!! ", he squealed as he sped off. " No chance " Ben said. He dialed in XLR8 and sped off after the sabotager. Rook and Pakmar could do little more than stare after the streaks of blue that bounced around the room after each other. High pitched squeals of pain were coming from the first blur, whenever the two blurs met. After a short time the two Kinecelians appeared again at normal speed. XLR8 was supporting their captive as he struggled to break free again. Rook approached him, smileing, and cuffed him. After a few minutes their back up had arrived, and the exihibit's were loaded into special cargo truck's and taken away. Pakmar had declined to had them returned, and the plumbers had promised to find them good homes. Ben and Rook very busy chatting as they loaded cages into the trucks. Ben reached down and picked up a domed metal cage, busying himself by checking it was secure, ensuring Rook had taken the Peacock away. " Any way... " Ben continued. " at least Ugly never got out. ".... The sleeping animal in the cage opened it's one eye, suddenly it raised its suckered tentacle and slapped Ben, leaving a red mark down the middle of his face. " You've got to be careful what you say Ben " laughed Rook. The End. Additional. http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/BEN_10_OMNIVERSE:_THE_UNSEEN_ADVENTURES Category:Episodes